Uul-Rha-Shan
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tiss'sharl | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 2 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Lijfwacht van Mirkovig Hirken | species = Tiss'shar | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = MSD-32 Disruptor Pistol | vervoer = | affiliatie = Mirkovig Hirken }} Uul-Rha-Shan was de Tiss'shar lijfwacht en Assassin van Mirkovig Hirken toen Han Solo Stars’ End opblies. Biografie Uul-Rha-Shan was een befaamd gunslinger en Assassin alvorens hij naar de Corporate Sector trok. Hij begon zijn loopbaan als een smokkelaar van wapens op de zwarte markt op Tiss'sharl. Zo begon hij vertrouwd te raken met wapens en begon hij een zaak op zichzelf. Hij vertrouwde op zichzelf en in personen die hem wilden inhuren. Uul-Rha-Shan vergaarde faam toen hij het leven van anderen beëindigde. Toen de onverslaanbare Gotal huurling Terrlarn probeerde om Uul-Rha-Shan te verplichten om hem TaggeCo blaster cartridges mee te geven in Port Haven trok de Tiss'shar het snelste zijn wapen en liet hij het lijk van de Gotal achter in de branding. Uul-Rha-Shan ontdekte plotseling dat zijn diensten in trek waren en realiseerde zich dat elke maal dat hij iemand doodde, zijn eigen waarde zou stijgen. Op die manier begon hij af te rekenen met andere gunslingers die als concurrenten werden beschouwd. Daarvoor gebruikte hij de flauwste excuses om hen tot een duel uit te lokken. Het volgende slachtoffer was de Socorran Neena Garnet die werd uitgedaagd vanwege een openstaande rekening in de Black Sands Cantina. Uul-Rha-Shan doodde drie van Ne'Chaks lijfwachten tijdens zijn ontsnapping uit Omze's Incredible Traveling Spaceport nadat hij Meelto, een befaamde Rodian, had gedood tijdens een Sabacc partij. Uul-Rha-Shans naam was gevestigd en hij vond dat hij niet langer als gunslinger hoefde actief te zijn om zich te bewijzen. Hij trok naar de Corporate Sector waar de Tiss'shar werd gecontacteerd door de CSA als lijfwacht. De rijke executives van bedrijven pochten graag met bekende lijfwachten om indruk te maken op hun collega's en om hun eigen sociale status te verbeteren. Uul kon een Authority Cash Voucher incasseren nadat hij een vertegenwoordiger van Millennium Entertainment had beschermd. Tijdens een promotionele vertoning van Millennium Holos Who Are You To Accuse Me?-serie in Mondder op Etti IV, verijdelde Uul met het nodige geluk een terroristische aanslag van opstandelingen van Duroon. Shan redde er het leven van de beste geklede official, de Assistant Advisory Undersecretary of Media en hoewel dit slechts een ambtenaar was met weinig status of invloed, werd Uul-Rha-Shan een beroemdheid in de Corporate Sector door deze daad. Niet lang later kreeg Shan hopen jobaanbiedingen. De meest ongewone kwam er van de Security Division. Eén of andere Mirkovig Hirken had een fortuin over om Uul enkel en alleen voor hem te laten werken. Uul-Rha-Shan schepte Authority Cash Vouchers op met hopen voor heel weinig werk in ruil, zoals het bijwonen van de inhuldiging van de gevangenis Stars' End. De Tiss'shar bedacht dat Mirkovig Hirken één van zijn Gladiator Droids hetzelfde werk kon laten doen. Maar Uul-Rha-Shan onderschatte het vernuft van sommige Mensen waaronder de Corellian Han Solo. Solo infiltreerde Stars' End onder de dekmantel van een groep entertainers maar Uul-Rha-Shan had meteen een afkeer van Solo die zich voordeed als een prijsschutter. Han realiseerde zich dat de lijfwacht van Hirken razendsnel was met zijn Disruptor en dat hij het in een duel waarschijnlijk niet van het reptiel kon halen. Uul-Rha-Shan betrapte Solo op heterdaad, net alvorens Stars' End in de lucht werd geblazen door de Corellian en Blue Max. De lijfwacht kwam pas op het laatste terug tevoorschijn toen Solo wou ontsnappen. Uul-Rha-Shan vuurde en zou Solo hebben geraakt, ware het niet dat Bollux zich voor Han wierp en het schot opving. Han aarzelde geen moment van de verwarring en schoot Uul-Rha-Shan neer. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Atlas *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *So Uncivilized: Great Gunslingers in Star Wars, Part 1 category:Tiss'shar category:Assassins category:CSA